This invention relates to a disk driver having a disk holder table for holding a disk such as a magnetic disk and for rotating the disk.
A conventional disk driver has a disk holder table comprising a disk-shaped plastic magnet integrally coupled to a motor shaft fixedly inserted in the center portion of the plastic magnet. A support member is rotatably attached to the bottom surface of the disk holder table by the use of a support pin. The support member is urged by a rod spring outwardly from the center of the disk holder table. The support member has a free end to which a drive roller is rotatably attached through a roller shaft. The drive roller is mounted on the support member in such a manner that the drive roller is upwardly protruded through an aperture formed in the disk holder table.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional disk driver, the support member for holding the drive roller is attached to the bottom surface of the disk holder table by the use of the support pin. With this structure, the number of parts is inevitably increased. In addition, in order to attach the support member to the disk holder table, it is required to caulk the top end of the support pin on the top surface of the disk holder table. This results in increase of the number of assembling steps.